


alone

by pendules



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules
Summary: For the first time, Seth wonders if maybe this thing they have between them can't ever truly be broken. Bent and stretched and twisted and corrupted. But never destroyed. Maybe some bonds are too intrinsic. Maybe their very souls are now irrevocably intertwined. Seth's never been able to explain it, but this, this right now, it feels like what their bodies were meant to do all along.





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> Post-[RAW August 7th](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1Fc5c-2Xus).

Seth wakes up early Tuesday morning next to another warm, sleeping body for the first time in longer than he can remember. He just stares up at the ceiling for a few minutes, taking quiet, even breaths as he's slowly pulled back into full consciousness. Then, carefully so he doesn't wake him, he turns on his side to look at Dean.

It doesn't feel entirely real, taking in his relaxed features, the steady rise and fall of his bare chest. It's the most willingly vulnerable he's been around Seth in three whole years. Well, not including last night, he supposes.

It feels hazy — distant and blurred around the edges — like it happened weeks ago and not hours, almost like it happened to someone else. It feels like a hangover, sans the alcohol. There's a dull throbbing in his head. It's hard to remember precise images or to piece them together — it's more like bursts of emotions and sensations and flashes of sound and colour —

The most acute sensation he can recall right now is the feeling of Dean grabbing him by the front of the shirt and slamming him back into the wall. 

*

"What the fuck were you doing out there?" he demands, his face an inch away from Seth's. It's not hurt or anger in his eyes — they're almost entirely devoid of emotion, and that's even _worse_. His pulse is racing like crazy and he's sure he's betraying a good amount of fear with his wide eyes, his erratic breathing, but he doesn't fight back, doesn't struggle at all. Maybe _this_ is what he's been waiting for all this time. Maybe this feels _right_.

Seth closes his eyes and swallows hard, tries to control his breathing. "You didn't mean it," he says, almost resigned. "I _know_ you didn't mean it."

Dean laughs in a way that's more of a snarl. "Do I _look_ like someone who does shit I don't mean?" he says, eerily calm.

"Maybe you _thought_ you meant it," Seth says. "But I _know_ you. You don't trust me. You're _never_ going to trust me, no matter how many times I save you. Because —"

_Because Cesaro was right. You'll never trust anyone again._

"Because of _you_ ," Dean finishes with a bitter grimace. "All _this_ is on _you_."

"I _know_ ," Seth bursts out furiously. "I fucking _know_ that. Just fucking hit me and get it over with." It would be better, less painful, than _this_. Than all of this. All of his futile, pathetic attempts to fix something he broke. Something he broke in Dean. Something that can't ever be fixed.

Dean just shakes his head, mirroring Seth's own gesture from before, and then takes a step back. Lets go of Seth, both fists clenched tightly at his sides, head and upper body twisted around, but Seth doesn't move, doesn't even brace for the impact — he's sure that blow is on its way, and he's pretty much accepted his fate completely. 

It doesn't come.

Dean's face tenses for a second, like he's struggling with the strongest of opposing urges inside his very core, and then something changes and softens in his eyes, for the first time, and he grabs Seth by the face and kisses him.

It's the last thing he would've ever expected to happen, but kissing him is somehow just like fighting with him. It's rough and bruising and wild — but somehow feels absolutely right and instinctive. It's like he's in Dean's head and Dean's in his — they both know when to push and when to pull, how much to give and how much to take, exactly what they each need from each other from moment to moment. They've always known each other better than anyone else. They know exactly which buttons to push to tear each other apart or put each other back together. And this is no exception.

For the first time, Seth wonders if maybe this thing they have between them can't ever truly be broken. Bent and stretched and twisted and corrupted. But never destroyed. Maybe some bonds are too intrinsic. Maybe their very souls are now irrevocably intertwined. Seth's never been able to explain it, but this, this right now, it feels like what their bodies were meant to do all along.

Then, Dean shoves him away again, hard.

His hand comes up to wrap around Seth's throat, not squeezing but firm. Forcing him to look him in the eye.

"You _left_ me out there," he says, voice breaking. "In that ring. Alone. _Again_."

Seth just stares at him, a new kind of understanding dawning on him, feeling years of regret and shame welling up inside him. Almost choking the air out of his lungs. 

"I'm _sorry_ ," he manages to get out, despite his heart shattering to pieces.

"Don't do it again," is all Dean says, before pulling him into another kiss, even deeper, and it feels like they both can finally breathe. For the first time in three years.

*

It's not long before Dean begins to stir next to him. Seth doesn't move an inch, eyes still roaming up and down his body. 

He watches as Dean stretches, eyes still closed, back arching up off the bed, making soft noises of contentment that Seth wouldn't mind hearing for the rest of his life.

Dean finally opens his eyes and blinks up at him a couple times, clearing the cobwebs, almost like he can't believe Seth's real either.

"You're still here," he says, voice rough from sleep.

"Yeah," Seth breathes out. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
